the last son of chaos
by choy1
Summary: Percy Jackson is the last living true son of chaos. read as he grows up and faces challenges without being all powerful as a child without any reason to be. also this is my first story. thank you for reading it and I hope you like it. Please leave a review if you want to suggest people he meets, pairings, and weapons.
1. prologue

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Percy Jackson or Heroes Of Olympus books.

Chaos pov

I was holding a little boy. "Chaos" Order said. "Yes"I replied, "What are you doing you said you were sending him to Earth" "I couldn't," I answered, "he is too young, what if he died and it was my fault.'' "What if I found a woman that could look after him, would you send him off then?" "Yes I would." I watched Order fly into space to go to Earth. No matter what Order said would be best I don't like sending him to Earth. He is still a little boy. "I will always love you" I said to him as Order came into the atmosphere. "It is time for him to go, I found a wonderful woman that I think will be a great mother." he said. "What is her name?" I asked. "Sally Jackson." I added a name tag to his blanket and put on the name tag Perseus Jackson. Order took him from my arms and teleported to Earth. The reason why he flew is flying is faster, but less safe for children. As he left I went into my house and started crying. I can watch him and know he is my child, but he will never know that I am his mother.

Order pov

I stepped into the portal and looked around as Sally Jackson was waiting nervously. "Is this the child?" she asked. "Yes" I said. "He's beautiful!" she exclaimed. I walked into the portal and went back home. I only cried a little bit. I am going to miss being there as he grows up.

Sally pov

I never thought that I would have a child. I looked at the name tag. "Perseus Jackson."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I I do not own any of the Percy Jackson or Heroes Of Olympus books.

Previously

Order pov

I stepped into the portal and looked around as Sally Jackson was waiting nervously. "Is this the child?" she asked. "Yes" I said. "He's beautiful!" she exclaimed. I walked into the portal and went back home. I only cried a little bit. I am going to miss being there as he grows up.

Sally pov

I never thought that I would have a child. I looked at the name tag. "Perseus Jackson."

Now

-1 day later-

Sally Pov

I hired a babysitter to watch Percy while I was shopping. I don't know how much stuff I will need. He is getting big for a baby. I don't know how old he is but he is about the size of a 2 year he is a newborn he is a giant. I am going to Walmart to buy the supplies I need. I stroll through the isles and pick up some baby food, apples, and milk. Man that little guy loves milk.

Martha Pov

I am sitting in the baby room trying to keep my attention on the baby. What I mean by try is he keeps on walking from place to place. He is a baby right? Not a toddler. How can he already walk! I wonder who his mother and father are? His mother might be Miai the greek goddess of growth. His father could be Cronos the god of time, not the father of Zeus. I hope he isn't the son of Zeus, the arrogant bastard.

Zeus Pov

I waited as the gods appeared for the meeting I called yesterday! "You all are a day late!" I yelled. "Father we couldn't teleport, or use any of our godly powers. How were we supposed to come here." Athena said. "Find a way". "Was there a reason you called this meeting." I heard. I picked out Artemis's voice as the one who said it. "Yes, there was a massive power surge yesterday, any ideas as to what it was?" "Maybe a demi-god was born?" Apollo said. "Then why would there be a power surge?" Athena said. "I think that one of the titans escaped." I interrupted. " Ares shall go and see if the titans are still in tartarus. All in favor, raise your hands."I said as I raised my hand. Everybody else raised their hands grateful it wasn't them.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N sorry for not updating I was busy with school work and my surgery. I will try to update as often as I can

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Percy Jackson or Heroes Of Olympus books.

Chapter 3

Ares Pov

Why do I have to go to uh what was it oh yeah tartar sauce? Stupid place. And why me. Why do I have to do what my stupid father says? I should be king of the gods. I am so much better than Zeus. I bet I could whoop his ass. Oh, I am there. "Good horsies." I walk to the pit and look down. I create an Iris message to contact Zeus. "they aren't free." I say. "Took you long enough," he said. He raised his hand and broke the connection. _Do you want him gone? _"Yeah, where are you?" _In the pit, free me. _ "No, I am loyal to my father." _the one that thought you were useless? _"Yes, wait, no!" _he does think your useless, and you know that what I say is true. Just give in. Do as I say and you can have unimaginable power. Greater than your wildest dreams! _The deal sounds very promising. "Okay, what do I do." _Take your fathers bolt. Give it to me. _"But he guards that thing with his life how will I get it?" _I have convinced a demi-god to take it in a couple of years, you just have to bring it to me. _"That sounds easy enough"

-Time skip-

12 years

Zeus pov

I wake up like I normally do and immediately checked to see if my precious bolt was safe. My bolt is gone. MY BOLT IS GONE! "Where is my bolt!" I scream out across all of Olympus. "Hera!" I see her flash into my chambers with a white look on her face. "Where is my bolt you stupid bitch! I told you to watch it with your life." I don't know what happened, I was watching the bolt and then i just passed out." "And when did you wake up." "when you yelled" she replies looking truly terrified.I start seeing red, I wrap my hands around her throat, and start choking her. All of the Olympians flashed in around us and tried to pry my hands off of her throat.

Percy pov

I walked through my door and said "Bye Mom love you." "bye Percy." I heard in response. I'm walking down the street and a guy is looking at me funny. He is about 6'5 feet tall and is wearing a jacket. When I walk next to him I hear him say "another son of Posidian, this will be interesting." I start walking faster, but he is following me. " what do you want?" I say. "I want to eat you I hear back. I break out into a run. I don't know where I am running. I can't go back home what if he attacks mom. I have to get him away from her. As I am running through the streets and trying to lose the guy I ran into a trio of kids around my age, and when I say I ran into them I mean I literally ran into them. As I lay on the ground I scream " help me!"trying to get someone to help me. The guy catches up and says " I will take my time eating and killing you son of Poseidon" one of the teenagers stands up and pulls something out of a duffel bag. "Annabeth get him and Thalia out of here." and he starts fighting with the guy. "Come on we have to leave." the girl, I think he called her Annabeth, said. The hood of the jacket comes off and he only has one eye, and I don't mean he had one eye blind or anything I mean he only had one eye socket that was giant. I thought he looked a lot like a cyclops out of greek mythology, but that's crazy greek mythology is just, that mythology. The blond haired guy impales him and the guy turns to dust. "What was that?" I ask. "That was a cyclops." the blond man answered. "How much do you know about your parents?" Annabeth asks. "Annabeth he just barely survived, if he didn't happen to run into us than he probably would have died. Can't all of the questions and answers wait until we go to camp.

_**Please review and tell me how it is so far. Tell me what weapons he should get, OC that he should meet, and if you want a pairing I will try but I am not very good at romance stories. And if you decide to make an OC put their age, name, parents, powers, description, and weapons. Tell me what role you want him/her to play in percy's life. No guarantees but I will try**_


End file.
